


No Pressure, No Diamonds

by EverCosmicRose (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: (Y/n) had just returned home to Paris to find out there are these things called "akumas" making people into supervillains now! How is she supposed go on with her life if every other day a villain attacks? To add on to that, how is she supposed to get ready for the upcoming art auction?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Reader
Kudos: 4





	No Pressure, No Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been moving stuff from my Quotev account to here! I have the first chapter almost done. But until I have time, this will be on hold. I'm just putting this up on here so I don't forget about it.

Name: (Y/n) Kurtzberg

Looks:  
Whatever you want (I imagine reader like Mirai from Beyound the Boundary)

Miraculous:  
《Information is redacted》

Background:  
(Y/n) went abroad in the United States with her dad to study more about spray painting and graffiti. About two years later, she returned to Paris where her brother, Nathaniel, and mother are located. She is soon enrolled in College Françoise Dupont.

Talents:  
•spray painting  
•green belt in taekwondo

Personality:  
•energetic  
•shy at first  
•easy-going  
•affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed more Luka fics and civilian ones in this fandom. This fic will begin around the episode "Glaciator," so you are warned. There will be some UA (Universe Alterations) stuff since we don't know much about the 《redacted》 and Nathaniel's family life. I will be using the wiki for timeline. If you make any fanart, pm is to me and I'll add it to the book!


End file.
